


ring on my ears

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Doyoung has a problem. An insufferable soulmate who just wouldn’t back down.aka that soulmate au where you cum at the same time





	ring on my ears

Doyoung has a problem. An insufferable soulmate who just wouldn’t back down.

 

In truth, Doyoung never expected to have a soulmate. Not many people did. He had been in the airport, sleeping mask over his face and arms protectively curled over his baggage, trying to forget the world for a minute, when he had first sensed it. The inexorable pull, the tug in his chest that told him that he was here, his soulmate. 

 

He had pulled off the mask and looked around with wide eyes, seeing no one that stood out, and then stood up, forgetting his baggage for a second as he got up and went to look, following that tug in his heart. He had bumped into someone, began to bark out a rushed apology before he really looked, at honey blonde hair and even prettier face, eyes locked on his with strange recognition. Jaehyun, he had later come to know. 

 

They had sat down and talked for the three or so hours before Doyoung's flight back to Korea. They clicked so easily, into the kind of playful banter that took years with Doyoung's other friends. Doyoung had always been a bit apprehensive about the chance of having a soulmate, worried that they would hate each other as occasionally happened, that it would be unnatural. 

 

But by the end of their time together Doyoung had already grown attached. He didn't want Jaehyun to stay in America, miles away. Unfortunately he had to, so they exchanged numbers, promised to talk daily and make this work. 

 

And they have, nearly a year later, video calling and meeting as often as possible. Doyoung thinks nothing of it when he mentions to Jaehyun that he's going out to eat with friends later that day, his answering hum not too suspicious. So it takes him by surprise later, when he's at lunch with Taeyong and Yuta, and tendrils of pleasure race down his spine. Okay, awkward situation, but this is normal and fine. After soulmates meet, they can slightly feel all each other's positive emotions. So they share in each other's joy, but that also means physical pleasure. It's not so bad if you try and keep it to yourself, then your soulmate won’t feel much of it. This has happened to Doyoung before, it’s never that intense, more like an afterthought. 

 

But it doesn't stay slight, doesn't keep to itself. No, it builds, and the sensation is so weird without the physical element to accompany it, but it still washes over him and alights his blood with pleasure. He has to school his face so that Taeyong and Yuta don't suspect anything, pulling a tight-lipped smile and clenching his jaw. The feeling doesn’t let up and then it clicks in his mind. Jaehyun is obviously projecting this across on purpose. He had known Doyoung was going out today, this was planned. 

 

Doyoung squeezes his legs shut and tries not to get hard. Taeyong shoots a concerned glance at his strained expression but doesn't push. "I think I ate something bad," Doyoung grits out, and Taeyong nods and accepts it. No one notices when Doyoung cums in his pants a few minutes later, quietly swearing under his breath. 

 

Jaehyun has the audacity to act like he's innocent when Doyoung calls him when he’s back home, dragging out an exaggerated "Whoops, I forgot," when he rants about what happened. 

 

Doyoung smiles sweetly and plans. He's sure that Jaehyun is expecting a retaliation sometime soon, so he waits. He waits longer than he can bear so that Jaehyun will lower his guard, almost three weeks before the perfect opportunity arises. Jaehyun's talking about how he's going to travel to some event an hour away. He’s taking a bus, and Doyoung's got the perfect idea. 

 

It’s time to put his plan into action, and Doyoung checks his watch impatiently. Jaehyun's gotta be on the bus when he starts, with no way of escaping. He gives it another fifteen minutes to ensure this will work, lounging naked against his bed. He’s practically giddy with excitement, but he tries to push it down until he's actually succeeded. 

 

Doyoung drags a few fingertips down his bare chest, absently rubbing across his nipples until they perk up. Jaehyun won't even notice this, will brush it off as a fluke. Doyoung closes his eyes and takes his time, smoothing a hand down his skin and dipping down lower, not touching his cock yet. He starts slow at first, rubbing dry over his hole and humming at the sensation. He grabs the lube with his other hand, drizzling the liquid over his fingers and breathing out as he slides one finger inside. 

 

Doyoung hasn't done this in a while; he almost forgot how nice the stretch feels. He's still blocking actual projection from reaching Jaehyun, but he starts to lower the barrier just a bit. It'll be gradual, so Jaehyun won't even know what hits him. He slips a second finger in, spreads them inside him and relishes it for a second before pulling them out. 

 

Doyoung gropes around on the bed and grabs hold of the pretty baby blue plug, the toy sizeable in his hand. He shifts on the bed to get more comfortable before reaching down and working the plug into himself, one bit at a time. He can't hold back his soft moan when the flared base presses fully against him, wiggling against it and getting settled. 

 

Doyoung takes a second to just breathe in. His dick is thick and hard against his stomach, but he wants this to last a long time. Finally ready, he totally brings down the barrier to Jaehyun in his mind and flicks the switch on the base of the plug, and the vibrations start to shudder through Doyoung's body. He fists his hands into the sheets so he won't touch himself, legs shifting on the bed. The plug is thick, pressed up agonizingly close to his prostate. 

 

Doyoung tastes victory on his tongue as he visualizes Jaehyun sitting on that bus, trying not to alert the other passengers to the sensation washing over him. He moves a shaky hand down between his legs again, switching to the next highest intensity. He whines at the upgrade, writhing helplessly on the sheets and staring up at the ceiling open mouthed as his cock blurts precum against his stomach. 

 

There’s the ding of a text notification a small bit away. He crawls over to grab it, not turning down the vibrations at all, legs shivering slightly as he opens the message. It's from Jaehyun, of course.  _ What are you doing? _ is all he sends. Doyoung grins at it and turns off the phone, leaving the message on read. It's a unique kind of good he's feeling right now, not rushing but dragging things out longer than he’s used to. He just lets the waves of pleasure wash over him, basking in it and the feeling of sweet revenge. 

 

His phone rings this time and he grabs it, smiling at the caller id picture. "Hello?" he says, proud of how controlled his voice seems. 

 

"Doyoung," Jaehyun says, voice rough and barely restrained. 

 

"What is it? Your voice sounds kind of weird," Doyoung says innocently, but he can't help the way his voice shakes a bit as he grinds down on the toy inside of him. 

 

“I know what you’re doing. In public, really?" Jaehyun strains. 

 

“Well, you should have considered that before you decided to jerk off in the middle of my lunch with Taeyong and Yuta,” Doyoung says primly. Jaehyun's silence tells him that he knows he doesn't have an excuse for that.

 

"Well-" Jaehyun starts, not used to backing down, but right at that moment Doyoung finally wraps a hand around his throbbing cock, back arching up at the pleasure, and Jaehyun's voice peters off into a quiet whimper. 

 

Doyoung swallows hard and finds his voice again, hand frantically moving over his cock, building the tension inside of him to an unbearable point. "Are there a lot of people around you, Jaehyun? Do you think they'll know what's going on?" He just pants into the phone for a few seconds, listening to Jaehyun obviously trying very hard not to let any sounds slip past his lips. 

 

"F-fuck you," is all Jaehyun manages. 

 

Doyoung smiles fondly and says "Please do,” before the pleasure overtakes him and he grits his teeth and moans loud and unabashed into the phone, sitting hard on the plug and creaming up his stomach. It lasts long, and when he comes down he hears Jaehyun’s heavy breathing. Doyoung closes his eyes and tugs the toy out, flops back against the bed, knowing he's won (for now, at least). "Talk to you later, Jaehyun," he murmurs into the phone, hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
